And Bart? Thanks
by FanFicManic
Summary: Bart was just doing some graffiti when he heard the argument emerging between Lisa and some stupid sixth graders. What happens? Bart's in grade eight, Lisa's in grade six. May or may not be a one-shot.


**Okay, so I have started this story because I watch the Simpsons and wanted to try a fanfic for it. Its about how Bart ****_can_**** stand up for Lisa. I hope you enjoy! May or may not be a one-shot.**

The Simpsons

~Bart~

Bart smirked as he pulled the can of black spray paint from his pocket. He lifted up the metallic can at the schools wall. '_I am a wiener._' He wrote adding a picture of Skinner.  
He laughed. It was daylight, so he could easily get caught, but at recess there was too much going on to really notice anything he was doing.  
But then again, he's not in grade four anymore. He's an eighth grader. The two schools Springfield Elementary and Springfield Junior High were side by side and he'd often jump the fence to do some graffiti art. Of you'd call what he did art.  
He strides back toward his own school, dropping the can. He had just reached the Elementary School parking lot when he heard the voices.  
"Oh, shut up," someone snapped.  
Lisa. That was definitely Lisa. Bart stopped in his tracks. Lisa still went to the elementary school because she was in the sixth grade.  
Bart shrugged it off and was about to stride away when he heard another voice. A male voice.  
"Lisa-"  
"Just give it back," he could tell she was clenching her teeth.  
Bart's curiosity got the better of him and he ran back and peeked around the school.  
There were three boys surrounding her and one was waving something white in front of her face. Bart didn't completely recognize it, but his dad had said when it was 'that time of the month' girls use it. Bart wasn't sure what 'that time of the month was', but then again, Homer probably didn't either. Lisa reaches for the white thing.  
The boy pulled it out of her reach, "give me a kiss first," he demanded. It wasn't the same voice as before. The first voice wasn't as deep as this one.  
Lisa growled, narrowing her eyes, "no."  
The boy brushed away one of his black locks. "Fine." Lisa was already pushed up against the wall. So he began to lean in. The boys behind him grinned and Lisa struggles turning her head to the sides. Suddenly, a punch was thrown to the black-haired guys jaw. Lisa was let from his grasp. She gasped and so did Bart. Because the fist was his own. And then the words just flowed out of him.  
"What're you doing to my sister?!" He demanded.  
Lisa gasped, "Bart!"  
Bart had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. Actually he did, he got himself into a fight. But Bart wasn't the most athletic kid. Bart didn't find that an issue though. But he still didn't mean to get overwhelmed in a pity fight for his sister.  
A small crowd had gathered now, mostly sixth, fifth and forth graders, and they were yelling, "fight, fight!"  
The sixth grader narrowed his eyebrows. He lightly felt his jaw that was defiantly broken. With fire in his eyes, he threw a punch at Bart which caught him in his eye.  
A metallic can came flying and hit Bart in the back. Bart turned around. His own spray-can.  
Lisa smiles nervously, "sorry, that was meant for Landon."  
A women then came running. She looked at the two boys than motioned for Bart, Landon and Lisa to follow her. Lisa obliged hesitantly after Bart. They reached the office and all sat down in the soft blue chairs. The teacher left them there before giving them a look.  
Lisa glanced at her brother. "Thanks...for, you know..."  
Bart nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get it."  
Lisa wraps her arms around him then sat back down properly.  
The principal motioned for Landon to go in first. About fifteen minutes later he was done and Bart walked in. He closed the door behind him not so quietly.  
Bart pushes his feet up onto the table. "Good to be back. Seamour, did you miss me? Cuz, boy did I miss this."  
Skinner groaned. "Bart, I suggest you go back to your own school and terrorize your own principal."  
Bart looked doubtful, "Crane? She's not as fun as you, Seamour."  
"Bart, get out before I call your parents."  
Bart rolled his eyes, "haven't you learned anything? My parents don't do anything."  
"Will Juvenile Detention do anything?"  
Bart lowers his feet. "Playing the juvy card, I see." Bart bit his lower lip, "See ya, Seamour." He strut out the door with his hands in his pockets. "See ya Lis," he says before running back to his own school. He was _so_ late.  
Bart jumped the fence and ran inside. He quickly pulled a colour-coded paper from his pocket.  
"Uh, lets see, I got-" his eyes scanned his schedule.  
"Hey Bart," Bart turned around. Blue hair, red glasses, huge nose.  
"Milhouse!"  
"Why aren't you in class?" Milhouse asked as he matched Bart's pace towards his locker.  
"I asked you first," Bart replied, twisting his padlock.  
Milhouse frowns, "no you didn't."  
Bart rolls his eyes, "why are you out here?"  
Milhouse shrugs, "teacher said I should go get some air. But what happened to your eye?"  
"Fight with some stupid sixth grader. Took Lisa's...white thing." He looked back at his schedule, "and tried to kiss her."  
"Tried to kiss her!" Milhouse exclaimed. "Lisa's mine!"  
Bart snorted, "Lisa's yours?"  
"Yes."  
"Whatever," Bart said. "Hey, whilst your here, lets just go."  
Milhouse looked skeptical.  
"We're already late," Bart explained, closing his locker. "We'll come back at lunch."  
"O-okay," Milhouse nods.

Bart led Milhouse down a series of streets. He walked down several steps till he stopped. "Here," he announced. "Remember this?"  
Milhouse sighs, "the old, ditched subway station."  
Bart drags his hand across the cars. "We haven't been here since...since we-"  
"Since _you_ almost ruined the school," Milhouse interrupts.  
"I thought they got rid of this thing," Bart said climbing into one of the passenger cars. He jumped back out and climbed inside the first car. His hand wavered over the controls.  
"We should go," Milhouse said walking towards the entrance.  
"Yeah," Bart said glancing at the controls again. "Yeah, okay."

**Reviews** **are appreciated! And shall this be a one-shot? Let me know!**


End file.
